The Year Change
by BadApple123
Summary: When all of the G8 members wake up one morning...there all girls! Whats worse...Tony's the cause of it...and the worst part is that he's gone for a year! But was it really Tony's fault? Yaoi and somewhat Yuri! Some OCC's used! Rating might go up!


Germany woke up and automatically, he felt…different….or rather the better word would be odder than usual. Well, for one thing Italy wasn't asleep next to him, but that was explanatory since today was Sunday and he usually went to church with Romano and Antonio on Sunday mornings.

Another reason everything felt so off, was because his clothes felt different. They were bagger in the pant area, but tighter in the chest area. He rubbed his eyes tiredly; he didn't want to think about it much at the moment. Germany wanted to get his day started already. Slowly, he got up out of his bed and his legs felt like jelly.

He stumbled a bit at first but quickly regained his balance and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He flicked on the light to the bathroom and saw a girl standing there staring at him. She was blonde with light blue eyes, huge boobs, and broad shouldered. She looked like a normal German girl to Germany.

"What are yo-" Germany started saying but then stopped. The girl moved her lips when he did and his voice was lighter and less accented the usual. Then he realized something horrible…that wasn't a girl…that was a reflection of him in the mirror. Germany screamed.

* * *

Italy woke up yawning. He decided to open his eyes today because it was Sunday and he was going to meet his older brother and Spain today at church. His head felt heavier than usual and he noticed that his hair was longer than his shoulders. Was his hair that long last night? Italy wondered about it for a little while, but put it off with the thought of cutting it later.

He slowly got up from the bed and he felt dizzy, but Italy shook off the feeling and turned to his precious Germany who was sleeping soundly in the bed with his back turned to Italy. He fought the urge to tackle the sleeping German, but because he liked looking at him sleep he decided against it. "I'll be back soon Germany~" Italy said in a little whisper. Then he noticed that his voice sounded like a girls…

Italy quickly cleared his throat and shook his head of the ridiculous thought of his recent puberty that had just come in not more than 200 years ago, going away. He almost sprinted to the bathroom to see if his, 'manly tract of land' was ok. But when he got into the bathroom he saw a pretty girl with a curl similar to his standing there staring at him. "Ciao Bella~ what are you doing he-"

But Italy didn't finish, something clicked inside his head. That girl was him! Italy blinked a few times and touched his face. The girl in the mirror did the same. He wasn't dreaming…He wanted to scream and run to Germany and beg him to help him, but would Germany help him in this state? Italy choked back tears of the thought that his Germany would leave him.

Italy gulped and thought that someone could help him, maybe France. Then the Italian dashed out of the bathroom only stopping for a second to put on clothes before running out the door.

* * *

Yawning, Japan woke up hugging a plushy of Sebastian Michaels from an anime he created called Black Butler. He sat up in his futon and sighed. Today was going to be a long day for him. He wanted to get some groceries that day and then finish the paper work that his boss gave him late last night.

Japan hoped he could make some rice before he had to do any of this. Break feast was the most important meal of the day. He sat up and felt something was off about him. The kimono he was wearing definitely was larger than the night before and his hair…he could see his hair from the corner of his eyes. He usually kept it nice and trimmed but it was long.

Japan thought for a little while until a thought reached his mind. The otaku side of him through this idea inside of his brain and Japan had never actually thought of this possibility before now! Was this even possible! His entire fangirl and some fanboy fan base had only dreamt and wrote about this moment ever since anime was created. He grabbed the top of his kimono and peaked under the clothes.

Yup…it had happened.

Japan smirked but sighed a little bit. "I wonder how the others are doing with this change…" he wondered out loud.

* * *

America woke up with a smiling face. His little Brit was still sound asleep in his arms. He sighed contently. After a long and amazing night of love making, America felt like a man (since it was his first time topping England in a while) more than ever.

On the night stand, Texas was hanging on the lamp for dear life. They had barley anytime to remove each other's clothes last night, that America had accidently thrown Texas when England had done this amazing thing with his tongue. He hoped he didn't scratch them, his state made those for him and she would be pissed off if he went to her house with her hand made glasses broken.

He grabbed them and inspected them. He quietly thanked god and or any higher being that they weren't broken. And he quickly slipped them on. But something was wrong, America's eye sight was worse with the glasses on. His eyes widened as he abruptly took them off and he screamed, "DEAR GOD TEXAS DON'T LEAVE ME!"

England jumped out of the bed at America's girlish scream and looked around him wildly. "W-what? Why are you screaming!" he asked him rubbing his green eyes. For some reason, England's eyes hurt like crazy. Everything was blurry and faded. He saw a pair of glasses in America's hand and took them. His vision was much better after he had put them on, but he was surprised to see what his lover looked like.

America was shocked at England's appearance as well. England looked like a girl with small boobs, super long blonde hair, and no bushy eyebrows while America looked like a tan girl with sky blue eyes, a huge chest, and short messy hair.

"GAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" The two screamed at the same time. After a few seconds of calming down, England was the first to speak. "What's going on? Why are you…why am I...?" America gulped and looked down at himself. For some reason he wanted to touch his chest for fun, but he was afraid that England would yell at him.

"I don't know dude! I just woke up with you passed out and when I grabbed Texas I can't see threw her anymore!" He practically screamed. "You're wearing her now though." England blinked and noticed these were America's glasses. He just sighed and said, "We need to call a meeting to see if we're the only two who turned into females." And for once America didn't argue.

* * *

"Wait! _Mon bel amour_! Don't leave!" France cried to the woman who was leaving his house quickly. France sighed, what had happened last night exactly. He was sure that he was a man last night…now he was naked with long blonde hair and woman parts!

His eyes squinted and thought of one person who would be able to do this kind of stuff… "England…" France mumbled. He rushed to the nearest phone, but stopped when he heard crying coming from the living room that was getting louder as it made its way to the bedroom. France's eyes widened, had his lovely lady come back to him? With hopeful eyes he watched the door swing open and saw a lady…but not the one he was expecting.

"Big brother France! I don't know what happened to me!" the lady screamed. France's eyes widened at the girls apperence. The whining voice, the curl, the crying eyes…The thought finally hit France hard in the face, "Italy? What happened to you?" he cried out in panic. Had England taken his wrath out on everyone?

"Big brother! What happened to you?" Italy cried out in panic. "What happened to the both of us? Did we anger god or-" France cut the panicking Italy off with a snarl and picking up the phone and dialed England's number. Italy closed his mouth quickly when a voice answered.

(England is slanted France is bolded Italy is underlined and America is regular typing)

"'_Ello?"_

"**England! TELL ME WHY IM A WOMAN!"**

"_Eh! You're a woman to!"_

"**What do you mean to? You did this to me and Italy didn't you! You stupid drunk British idiot!"**

"_I did nothing! America and I are women to! We don't know why! We both just woke up naked and-"_

"_Honhonhonhon~! You and your lover got it on last night did you!"_

"_T-that's none of your business frog_!-but Iggy we did do it last night-_SHUT UP AMERICA!"_

"**Oh Lala! Tell me the details!-**-brother France, if England didn't do it then who?-**Excellent point Italy! You get a cookie later!-**Yay!-**"**

"_Get back on topic!_-Yo Italy! Long time no talk bro!-_AMERICA GO PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!"_

"**HAHA! You were! But yes back on topic. What happened exactly?"**

"_That's what I wanna know…we'll hold a meeting at my place then at noon. I'll tell everyone in the G8 then. Get ready *click*"_

"**Sigh just like you Angleterre…hang up without a goodbye.*click*"**

* * *

"AIYA!" China screamed from the bathroom. Russia slowly got up from his bed and walked to where he had heard the scream that had seemed to sound like his lover but it was a little more high pitched, and was surprised to see that instead of his lover standing in the bathroom, he saw a really feminine looking girl standing there. "Russia, aru! What happened to me aru! What happened to you?" Russia only blinked a few times then noticed that he too had changed. His hair was longer…way longer…and he had boobs.

Russia squished his boobs and said, "Amazing…" China blushed red and said, "Don't do that, aru!" Then something vibrated in the other room. "Your G8 pager, aru." China said to Russia. Russia walked over to the place where he left it and it read_, 'Everyone's a female. Meeting at noon at my place- England.'_

"Everyone else is a girl to aru?" China asked Russia reluctantly. "Da…" Russia mumbled. The two looked at each other and sighed. They knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Canada had woken up to his wonderful polar bear sitting on his chest. "Ouch! Kumachacha! Get off!" he said in a little whisper. The bear who was named Kumajiro turned to his owner and said, "Who are you?" Canada sighed. "I'm Canada, your owner Kumanina! And-! Why do you have a pink bow in your fur?"

The bear just looked at his owner and grabbed a piece of blonde wavy hair. "Eh! What are you doing Kumatoto! Let go of my…hair…"Canada's eyes were drawn to the mirror that showed him with long hair and girlish features. Canada blinked once…then twice…then he screamed.

"Kumahaha! What's going on?" he cried as he stuffed his head into the pillow that was closest in his reach. He stayed like that until Kumajiro touched Canada's knee. Canada looked up to his pet and said, "Yes?"

Kumajiro handed him the pager that read, '_Everyone's a female. Meeting at noon at my place-England' _Canada sighed. Why…why did this stuff happen to them? Always them… Canada looked at himself one more time in the mirror and walked to his bathroom.

* * *

Mon bel amour=my beautiful love

Angleterre=England

BadApple123's Randomness: Well, I've been toying around with this idea for a little while and I decided to write it! It'll definitely get better! I swear! But I'm happy your taking time to read it~ The other chapters will probably not be as long as this but I wanted a good intro to this! Also, there will be some OCC's of my design thrown into here. They won't take the entire story's time though, but they do have big roles in the ends of this! BadApple123 signing out!

Also, did you know that France was most likely to be the one who 'deflowered' America?

America: WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU!

Me: Trust me…I hate it as much as you do….IM USxUK GIRL YOU KNOW!

England: *Gets gun and reverts to pirate days* I'm gonna go and kill that frog…

Me: You do that England…


End file.
